Fire and Gasoline
by Suki-Itami
Summary: "I never loved you." "And I didn't love you." A songfic to Chris Young's "Tomorrow."


_Let me make one thing clear before this even starts: I __**still**__ don't like Kyman, but I got a request to write one a while back - I don't remember who sent it, so if it's you please tell me - and forgot about it until I heard Chris Young's _"Tomorrow" _on the radio this morning. Normally I'd push this idea from my mind immediately, but it's been bothering me for __**over**__ six hours! I'm just gonna write it so it'll stop bothering me. Please forgive me!_

…

Sighing, a fat brunette sat down on the edge of the bed he occasionally shared with his boyfriend of six months. He was just going to break off the relationship, go home, and eat dinner with his mother like always. It wasn't like Eric Cartman loved Kyle Broflovski anyway, it was just an experimental thing, and he knew it was the same for Kyle.

…

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_

_Like every day I said I would_

…

"Yeah mom," the familiar voice called as he walked up the stairs, "I'll be back down in a little bit! I've just got to finish my homework!" The slender redhead shut his door with a deep sigh and slid down the door. "Finally, a moment alone," he muttered. His mother really could be overbearing, the only time he ever got any free time was when he said he had homework.

"Kahl," Cartman said a bit quietly since he knew that the redhead's mother could be listening.

"What the hell?" Kyle jumped back to his feet and flipped on the light switch. When he saw it was just Cartman sitting on his bed, he let out a relieved sigh. "Jesus Christ dude, don't do that! You scared the living hell out of me!"

Cartman chuckled and gave his boyfriend his normal shit-eating smirk. "Well, you should probably lock your window." He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder to the open window.

"I shouldn't have to. I'm on the second floor," Kyle pointed out.

"Whatever." Cartman waved his hand absently, gaining a glare from the redhead. "Look, I came over here for a reason." His chocolate brown eyes locked with Kyle's emerald green ones, communicating what he wanted to say silently, just like they did nine years ago, when they were eight.

…

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_

_To that voice of reason inside my head_

_Telling me that we're no good_

…

Kyle nodded, not caring in the least. He just wanted the brunette out of his room so he could have a few minutes alone before having to join his family for dinner. He watched as Cartman turned to climb back out of the window and walked over to him. "Cartman, wait."

"What?"

He grabbed onto the front of Cartman's bright red down jacket and pulled the larger teen into him, mashing their lips together. Cartman turned back to Kyle and latched onto his thin waist, pulling him close enough so that each could feel the arousal through both Kyle's night shorts and Cartman's blue jeans.

Cartman's tongue snaked into Kyle's mouth, tasting him and savoring each flavor he found - mostly cigarettes and sugar cookies, but that was the beautiful contrasting norm for the redhead. He unzipped and shrugged out of his jacket.

Kyle allowed his tongue to fight for dominance, tasting the usual mix of Snackey Cakes and cheap pot the brunette had bought from Kenny - it wasn't anything he'd ever gotten used to, and actually made him resent kissing Cartman even more. The two parted for only a second as they both peeled off their t-shirts and through them to the ground - Kyle's stained and wrinkled small white night shirt under Cartman's extra-large dark blue Super Mario t-shirt.

…

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

…

Cartman almost literally threw Kyle onto his back and situated himself between the redhead's spread legs, which now latched around his waist as he kicked his jeans off. Their lips came together again as Kyle moved himself to lower both his night shorts and his boxers before kicking them off and wrapped his legs around Cartman's waist again.

Their lips parted for air and so Cartman could remove his own boxers. They glared at each other.

"Goddamn Nazi fat ass," Kyle hissed.

"Fucking Jew," Cartman retorted.

…

_We're like fire and gasoline_

_I'm no good for you_

_You're no good for me_

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_

…

Kyle gasped in a deep breath of air and arched his back as Cartman roughly entered him completely. "Dammit," he groaned quietly. He gripped onto his bed sheets as the brunette moved fiercely inside of him, being sure to hit his prostate with each hard, demanding thrust.

…

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

…

Cartman moaned louder than he probably should have and stopped for only a moment so he could grab onto Kyle's ankles before thrusting into the redhead again at the same pace as before. Kyle ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. As much as he wanted to cry out in ecstasy and moan at the top of his voice with each thrust, he couldn't. Not with his parents downstairs, blissfully oblivious to not only to what was happening but to their son's sexual orientation as well. It would eventually come out, yes, but Kyle wanted to prolong that until he at least turned eighteen.

There was only one problem Kyle had with the two of them splitting up: He wouldn't have anyone to fall back on and give his entirety to when he was feeling depressed or all alone, (normally that would fall to Stan without Cartman there, but he was with Kenny now; Kyle couldn't just ask him for that). He'd have to get through his loneliness by himself, and he'd have to gather the strength to not call Cartman for a pity fuck.

He could do it, or at least, he **hoped** he could do it.

…

_I'll be stronger_

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up_

_When my heart cries out for you_

…

Cartman picked up his pace and moaned again. Goddamn, Kyle was tight today! It was just so fucking great! This was the only aspect of their so-called "relationship" that he'd miss in the coming days, the fucking.

He loved it, their bodies tangling together, meshing and becoming one as their moans, sighs, and cries filled whatever room they were in. The ecstasy and rush he got from sliding in and out of the one person he's hated for years for being a "Jersey Ginger Jew" drove him to the brink of sheer insanity. But at the same time, dominating this same teen gave him a sense of pride and satisfaction that completely cancelled out the sense of insanity.

Could he really go without knowing he could dominate and claim Kyle at anytime he wanted? He'd have to, even if he wanted it so badly he could rape the redhead.

…

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it_

_But when I pass your house_

_I won't stop no matter how bad I want to_

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_

_Rock you string in these arms of mine_

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

…

"I always forget," Cartman groaned with a wide smirk, "how good your ass feels, you Jew rat."

Kyle opened his mouth to spit an insult at the boy above him, but snapped it shut again as a loud tried to rip from his throat. Instead, he glared daggers at the brunette. That goddamn fat ass really thought he could just get away with calling him a rat again? As soon as they were done, Kyle planned on calling him every name he could think of!

…

_We're like fire and gasoline_

_I'm no good for you_

_You're no good me_

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

…

When they really thought about it together, they were a really bad match. There was very little that they agreed on, less that they even had in common, the only good in their relationship - if it really could be called "good" - was the sex and the fights. Kenny and Stan always got a chuckle or two out of it, but they'd been entertained by Cartman and Kyle's fights since they were kids. All in all though, Cartman and Kyle **knew** that they couldn't continue this façade of a relationship even for the sex. It was exhausting them both, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. They just couldn't take it anymore.

…

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great_

_But there's too much bad for us to think_

_That there's anything worth trying to save_

…

"Oh fuck," Cartman grunted as he fell forward to brace himself against Kyle's bed, his hands on either side of the teen's head, tangling in some of his red hair. He began moving faster, barely noticing as Kyle moved one of his hands to begin stroking himself in time with each of Cartman's thrusts. "I'm getting close," he groaned.

"Me too," Kyle moaned as softly as he possibly could.

…

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_

_Forget all the regret that are bound to follow_

…

"I'm coming," Cartman moaned.

"Pull it out!" Kyle demanded.

"Too late." Cartman smirked and buried his entire length inside of Kyle's ass as he came.

"Cartman, no…!" Kyle bit down on Cartman's arm - that earned him a pained glare - to stifle his cry as his arched his back again and his loads spilled over onto his hand and Cartman's bulging stomach.

…

_We're like fire and gasoline_

_I'm no good for you_

_You're no good for me_

_We only bring each tears and sorrow_

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no_

…

Kyle released Cartman's arm from his mouth as they both began to pant and the fatter teen pulled out of him. The redhead just laid there, staring vacantly at the ceiling. He hated feeling Cartman's come inside of him. He would've welcomed the feel of anyone else's, and had before - both Kenny and Stan seven months ago - but he didn't even like the thought of it, feeling it disgusted him.

"Stupid little bitch," Cartman cursed as he pulled his boxers and pants back on and reached for his t-shirt. "That fucking hurt."

Kyle sat up and gave the brunette a hard glare as he pulled up his own boxers and night shorts. "Consider it a final 'gift' from me fat ass." Their eyes met again and the redhead said quickly, "I never loved you."

"And I didn't love you." Cartman pulled his shirt and jacket on before jumping out of Kyle's still open window.

…

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_

_Like every day I said I would_

…

Kyle slammed his window shut and locked it so he wouldn't get anymore surprises. He pulled his nightshirt back on and sat down at his desk with his Chemistry textbook open in front of him. He wouldn't have even done so if it wasn't for the fact that he heard his mother coming up the stairs.

He clicked his radio on to hear Rascal Flatts fading over to an old Alan Jackson song as Sheila opened the door. Kyle glanced back at her with a look that said he'd been busy studying, something he trained himself to do in the past six months.

"What was that noise?" Sheila demanded.

Kyle pointed at the radio. "This is the only noise being made. I'm still doing my homework."

"Oh…" She looked around, half-expecting someone to pop out of a hidden spot or her son's closet. When no one did, she shrugged. "Well, are you hungry buhbi? Dinner's ready."

Kyle smiled. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Grilled salmon."

His smile widened. "Awesome!" He stood up and followed his mother down into the kitchen. As soon as he left his room, he almost forgot about what had just happened between him and Cartman. That bothered him a bit, but he knew that he wouldn't completely forget until he took a shower and successfully washed away the shame.

…

_Please, shoot me now. I feel __**so**__ unclean!_


End file.
